Don't Look Back
by Peggy
Summary: Marguerite and Roxton face some hard times. *Revised Chp. 6 a bit, and updated Chp. 7
1. Default Chapter

Title : Don't Look Back  
Author : Peggy  
Date: 5/19/01  
Disclaimer: The Lost World and characters do not belong to me. I've borrowed them to provide you with a story that is hopefully entertaining.  
Summary : Marguerite and Roxton face some hard times.   
Ratings: PG-13  
Type : Romance, Drama, Action, Adventure, Hurt & Comfort  
Warnings : Violence  
Comment : Hi guys, I hope you like my fan fic. This is the first time I've ever written one, and I've only started watching TLW a few weeks ago, so pardon my mistakes and stuff : ) When you see the symbol ***, it means the character is thinking/talking to himself/herself. I don't know how many chapters I'm planning on writing for this story, because I'm not exactly sure where I'm headed with it. I've got some ideas, but please excuse the infrequent updates that I predict is going to happen. I'd really appreciate some responses on what I'm doing wrong or right, and some tips would be nice too. Thanks a lot. Enjoy  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Roxton, give that back at once or I'll...I'll...I'll tell Challenger who **_accidentally _**dropped the banana peel in the formula he's been working on for months now!!!!" Marguerite once again, in a futile attempt, made a circle around the table chasing after Roxton.  
  
Challenger, whom a few moments ago, was nestled on the chair, head behind a book, glanced up quickly with a shocking look. "Excuse me!? I thought you said that crazed monkey dropped it in after it followed Roxton home during a hunt?!"  
  
"Marguerite!! Um, well you see, it was like this Challenger. I was merely walking around your formulas and books, looking around while eating a banana. Along comes Marguerite, begging me to help her wash the clothes."  
  
"What! You liar!"  
  
"Now now Marguerite let me finish. Well, knowing the gentlemen that I am, of course I put aside my time in order to help poor little Marguerite. I, miscalculating where the window was, threw the banana peel behind my shoulder, but alas, it **_accidentally _**hit Marguerite in the face. Knowing Marguerite, she immediately assumed I purposely did that, and tried to throw it in my face in return, but also knowing her poor aim, it went sailing into the air and plopped into your formula."   
  
"Why I never!! Challenger, you mustn't believe him!! What really happened, was, I was walking around the tree house. Offering to take some dirty clothes out to the water pool, to wash it for everyone. I see Roxton walking around your formulas, eating bananas, and throwing the remains around, after he finished with them. I, the one who loves a clean house, told him, politely mind you, that he should be more careful around Challenger's equipments. Roxton, the impatient one, threw the remains of the banana he just finished, towards me, and knowing his bad sense of direction, it went flying into the air and into your formula. Now that's what really happened."  
  
"Come come now, Marguerite. Who do you think Challenger's really going to believe?" Roxton said with a smirk.  
  
"Actually Roxton, I believe you both are at fault!" Challenger said in his best angry voice, yet thinking how these two were too blind to notice the compatibility between the two.  
  
"And because you both are at fault, I insist that you BOTH find a certain plant that is a necessity for the completion of my next experiment." Challenger, proud of his quick thinking, silently gave praise to himself.   
_*** Now I can get some peace and quiet, and give these two a chance to admit what they're both too proud to show. _  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After 5 frustrating hours, walking through the woods without speaking one word to each other, Roxton finally broke the silence.  
  
"Look what you've gotten us into, my little heiress." Roxton muttered while avoiding another branch.  
  
"Me!? For your information, Lord Roxton, you're the one who took my journal, without my permission, and wouldn't give it back! Now I'm stuck in the woods with you, for a good 2 days! It'll take an entire day to get there, and an entire day to get back!"   
  
"…………………."  
  
"What, Lord Roxton? No comeback?"  
  
"……………."  
  
"Roxton? What is…. Marguerite turned around to see what was going on with Roxton.  
  
"Shhh Marguerite…I think I hear something." They both crouch down beneath some bushes and look around, trying to find the source of the sound.  
  
Meanwhile, some slave traders, well actually MANY slave traders, were following the tracks of Marguerite and Roxton, whom they were following since their exit from the tree house.   
  
"Roxton," Marguerite whispered, "I can't hear anything anymore. Maybe whoever, or whatever, was making that noise earlier, is -----"  
  
Three of the slave traders were standing right next to them, holding knives and guns.   
  
"Hehe, look at what we found guys. The prestigious Lord John Roxton and the heiress Ms Marguerite Krux. My my, what an honor it will be for us, to trade you two."  
  
Roxton, pulling out his pistol, "How do you know our names? Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"Why, I would think you would know who we are. We are slave traders, here to trade you to the Amazons, who for some reason, untold to us, have some bitter emotions towards you two."  
  
"You three scumbags, really believe that you can capture us two? Hah!" Marguerite scoffed.  
  
The bigger of the three slave traders lunge at Roxton with his knife, while the two others try to grab Marguerite. Roxton, dodges the knife, while throwing a punch at the man's gut. Falling backwards, the slave trader latches onto Roxton's shirt and they both tumble to the floor. Both are rolling around the ground trying to get to their weapons. (Roxton dropped his gun when he dodged the knife.) Meanwhile, Marguerite was facing the two brutes, who each tried to grab her from both sides. She first elbowed the other man on the back, and had him on the ground in less than a minute, but while doing so, the other man grabbed her from behind and looped his arms underneath her arms and had her trapped. The victim of Marguerite's elbow, quickly got up, and smirked in front of her face.  
  
"I love a woman with a fiery spirit." And slowly trailed the back of his fingers from her cheek to her neck.   
  
Marguerite shuddered with disgust, and spit at him.  
  
"Why you little whore!" The slave trader pulled out his knife and placed it against her neck.  
  
Roxton, finally knocking the first slave trader unconscious, turned and saw Marguerite in the hands of the other two slave traders.  
  
"If you don't want her cut, you'll come with us."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Marguerite struggled with the rope binding her against the trunk of a tree. A few feet away, bound against another tree, was Roxton, looking none the worse.  
  
"It's useless Marguerite, these people do a good job at tying knots." Roxton muttered after watching Marguerite uselessly struggle for 10 minutes.  
  
"Well at least I'm trying to get out of here! What about you!? Don't you have some type of plan, or do you wish to go back to the Amazons! Hm, why did I even ask, knowing you…"  
  
Angered at her implications, "Listen here Ms. Krux, you may know about my past and my past with my brother, but you have no idea what's going on in my head or in my heart. For all Veronica, Malone, Challenger, and I know about your past, you might be just the whore the slave trader said you were! You certainly never hold back your passion when alone with me! What? Is it the same with Malone? Challenger? Or how about when Summerlee was here!!?"  
  
Marguerite gasped aloud. "I…I….How dare you!"  
  
She quickly turned her face around, not wanting to have Roxton see the tears gathering up in her eyes.  
_***If that's how he thinks about me, then no explanation of mine will change his views and opinions. Oh Roxton, how close, yet far, your assumption is. _  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



	2. Don't Look Back 2

5/20/01  
  
Comments: Thanks guys, for your reviews! In the conclusion of the first chapter, some of you probably thought I would go more in depth with Marguerite's past, but I think it's still a very controversial topic, that I feel I'm not good enough a writer to explore. Maybe after this fan fic, I'll see if I can write one where it actually explains about Marguerite's past and why she funded the trip. I wish TLW would actually give us some clue as to why she did so and what happened to her back then. Well, hope you like this second chapter, I'm just going to write as I think, so I still do not know where exactly I'm heading toward. Feel free to give a review and tips, and sorry for the infrequent updates if they happen!!   
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Immediately following his outburst, Roxton deeply regretted his harsh response to Marguerite. With all his pent up emotions towards Marguerite and the frustration at not being able to escape and bring Marguerite and himself out of harm, he just couldn't handle it anymore and blasted the first person who unfortunately goaded him. It just so happened that the first person unfortunately had to be the only person that ever cared about him and that he cared back.   
  
"Marguerite…" Roxton didn't know what to say, that would take back all the damage that he had inflicted upon her. He had seen her tears before she had a chance to turn her face away. _*** Damn it! Why am I such an idiot! I know Marguerite has had a bad past, as have I, but I shouldn't have assumed anything…_   
  
Roxton decided to try again, "Marguerite, listen, I----" Before Roxton could continue, the slave traders walked towards them.   
  
"Let me introduce you to myself, my name is Salin, leader of these slave traders. (Hehe sorry guys, that was pretty lame, but I had to give one of them a name, or else I'd be saying slave trader this and slave trader that, throughout my story.) I was quite amazed when the boys told us how easy it was to capture you two. From the stories we've heard of your two and your friends, we **_thought _**we'd encounter a more difficult job. I suppose we thought wrong."  
  
"How about you and your friends free us before our friends come to save us. It'd save you some time and blood." Roxton stated half-heartedly, knowing that even the stupidest of all slave traders, wouldn't fall for it. ***_At least it's worth a try.  
  
_Roxton glanced over at Marguerite's direction and felt a stab of pain. She still had her face turned away from his, but he could see her hands fisted, knuckles white.  
  
Salin followed Roxton's glance, and commented, "Why the long face, pretty?"  
  
Marguerite finally turned her face, and sized Salin up. Looking slowly, purposely, from head to toe, then back again, before scoffing, and turning her face away again.   
  
Salin, enraged at her distaste and scoff, stormed at her and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I do not appreciate insolence. If you want to live to see tomorrow, I suggest you show me some respect," he growled at her.   
  
"Let go of her you bastard!" Roxton yelled, hating to see someone else's hands, besides his, touching her.   
  
"What is it to you!" Salin inquired, while releasing Marguerite's chin and slamming the butt of his rifle into Roxton's stomach.  
  
Marguerite, upon hearing Roxton's pain filled grunt, turned to look at him. Roxton was bent over, as much as the bonds on the tree would let him. Making sure that he was technically alright, she turned her face away quickly, not wanting him to know about her concern for him.  
  
"This little pretty wouldn't happen to be yours, would she? I notice how she won't look you in the face. What happened, a lovers quarrel maybe? Salin snickered.  
  
"I haven't seen such a pretty face in a long time, maybe tonight....," Salin let unfinished, having the threat linger in the air.   
  
"You lay one finger on her, and you're dead, " Roxton responded.  
  
Salin gave Roxton a smirk, eyes gleaming.  
  
"Okay men, untie the two from the tree, and tie their hands behind their backs. We're heading towards the Amazon village now."  
  
"It'll take a couple of days before we reach the village. The longer the better..." Salin whispered the last part so that only Roxton could hear, and looked over at the unknowing Marguerite.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To be continued...Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter! Also sorry for not having Marguerite talk at all in this chapter, but she's still hurt over Roxton's assumptions and therefore disturbingly silent. 


	3. Don't Look Back 3

5/27/01  
  
Hey guys, sorry it took this long for this chapter, but I haven't had the time. Thanks for the reviews, they really help! I'm still not sure about where I'm headed with this story, or how many chapters there will be, so please bear w/ me! Hmm, I'm just going to write as I think, so hopefully I think of something good right now : ) By the way, I know some of the characters' reactions might not be compatible to the real characters' reactions on the show, but I haven't been watching TLW for a long time, and am still learning about each and every character! So sorry for the mistakes! Hope you like it still though!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_"It'll take a couple of days before we reach the village. The longer the better..." Salin whispered the last part so that only Roxton could hear, and looked over at the unknowing Marguerite._  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Salin, Marguerite, Roxton, and the group of slave traders have been walking towards the Amazon village for 3 hours. The sun is slowly setting and in a matter of minutes, the group will have to turn in for the night….  
  
Roxton and Marguerite still have their hands tied behind their backs, and are being forced to walk by the ends of the slave traders rifles.   
  
Salin glances back at Roxton, and gestures at the setting sun, before addressing the group "After we pass the upcoming hill, let's turn in for the night. We need to rest up for tomorrow's long day…." Looking directly at Roxton, then glancing at Marguerite, he added, "and tonight's…."  
  
Roxton understood Salin's hint, and muttered beneath his breathe, "bastard…"  
_*** If he lays a finger on Marguerite, I'll kill him! I need to warn her, and hope and pray that she'll actually listen to me._  
  
"Marguerite," Roxton called. Marguerite stopped walking but still faced forward, waiting for him to continue. "I know I was a real jerk back there, but you need to listen to me. Do not go anywhere near Salin tonight. You need to be careful around him. I know his type, and I want you on your guard at all times."  
  
Marguerite slowly turned to look at Roxton, and with wounded eyes, said quietly, "Basically you're telling me to not act like myself, right? To not show my whore like airs, like I normally do…" After giving one last look at Roxton, she continued walking.  
  
"Marguerite, it's not like that! I'm sorry about what I said back there today, but I didn't mean it! I was frustrated and impatient, and I took it out on you! I'm sorry Marguerite…" Roxton had paled considerably when Marguerite had quietly responded to his warnings.  
  
"It's alright Roxton, I know how you truly feel about me. There's no reason for excuses," she responded in a subdued voice.  
  
"Marguerite, you don't und…" Roxton tried, before getting interrupted.  
  
"Stop talking and start walking!" one of the slave traders ordered.  
  
The two started walking again, but Roxton was not to be quieted.   
  
He decided to try again, "Marguerite, you don't understand. What I said back there was truly said out of frustration and impatience! I know you're not like that! You're anything but a whore! The passion in you when we're together is what I adore about you! You're touch, your presence, even your witty remarks, **_everything _**about you…is….is….it's why I….it's why I lo---" Roxton was interrupted by the butt of a rifle to his stomach.  
  
"I thought I told you two to shut up!" yelled the slave trader, before slamming the rifle into Roxton again.  
  
"John!!!" Marguerite screamed.  
  
Roxton fell to his knees, and hunched over. The bonds on his hands restrained him from getting back up. Except, after catching his breath, he swung his leg in the direction of the slave trader's back knees, and tripped him into crashing onto the moss-covered floor.  
  
"Why you…" the slave trader reached for his rifle, which had fallen onto the ground. Roxton couldn't reach because of the restraints of the bonds, so kicked at it so that it was far away from both of them.   
  
Unbeknownst to Roxton, Salin, holding a rifle, stood behind him. As Roxton finished kicking the rifle from the slave trader, Salin brought down the rifle onto Rockton's head, leaving Roxton to slump onto the ground, unconscious.  
  
"No!!! John!!!!," Marguerite desperately called to him. She ran towards him, but Salin wrapped his arm around her waist and breathed into her ear, "Leave him my dear. We've got more important things to do," and tightened his grasp on her while pulling her towards his aroused body.   
  
Marguerite tried to reach for Roxton, but Salin kept his grip. She turned her face towards him, "Never," and spat onto his face."  
  
Salin, enraged at Marguerite's declaration, used his free hand and slapped her hard across her right cheek. A drip of blood slowly trickled out of the side of her mouth, and Marguerite could feel the sting of his blow on her cheek, knowing that it was going to swell soon.   
  
"Before the end of tonight, you'll regret that…." Salin threatened, and threw her onto the ground, next to Roxton's unconscious figure.  
  
Marguerite could fill shivers of disgust travel through her body, but ignored it, in her attempt to get closer to Roxton.   
  
"John! John, please wake up! I'm sorry! I need you in my life…John, I need you…" Marguerite whispered, while her tears slowly trickled down her cheeks, stinging the one that was slowly swelling.   
  
"Well everyone, set up the tents, I suppose we need to stop for the night. I suppose it's also for the best, seeing how I have some unfinished business that I can wait no longer to fulfill….or conquer," Salin stated, while the others knowingly chuckled, and slowly walked towards Marguerite.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yah I finished chapter 3! Hope you guys like it!! It's not that short, yet not that long either, sorry! Will Roxton awaken in time to save Marguerite? Or will Salin accomplish the worst?   



	4. Don't Look Back 4

7/10/01  
  
Hi guys, sorry about the delay! I was on vacation. Thanks for all the reviews and e mails, they're greatly appreciated and really do help. As usual, I have no idea where I'm headed with my fanfic, so am just going to write as I think. If I contradict myself in this chapter or get something wrong, sorry, I had to reread the first three chapters to refresh my mind on what I wrote about so far. By the way, I know some of the characters' reactions might not be compatible to the real characters' reactions on the show, but I haven't been watching TLW for a long time, and am still learning about each and every character! So sorry for the mistakes! Hope you like it still though! Enjoy!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
**** Rated R  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_"John! John, please wake up! I'm sorry! I need you in my life…John, I need you…" Marguerite whispered, while her tears slowly trickled down her cheeks, stinging the one that was slowly swelling.   
  
"Well everyone, set up the tents, I suppose we need to stop for the night. I suppose it's also for the best, seeing how I have some unfinished business that I can wait no longer to fulfill….or conquer," Salin stated, while the others knowingly chuckled, and slowly walked towards Marguerite.   
  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"....or conquered," Marguerite heard the wind carry over to her.   
  
"**_You _**think, that **_you, _**can actually conquer **_me_**!? That **you **could actually possess me, have me, own me? Well think again you trash! If I wanted to be possessed, or as you say....conquered, it would be with anyone **but **you!" Retorted Marguerite as she looked up from Roxton's unmoving body.   
  
"That can be accomplished!" Salin roared. He reached down and grabbed onto Marguerite's wrist and pulled her up harshly. "Do you see those men over there? I bet they're dying to get their hands on you! One sign from me, and you'll be regretting you ever crossed our path."  
  
Salin used one of his fingers and tilted Marguerite's face to the side. Examining the swelling of her cheek, "It's still bleeding. Does it hurt as much as the satisfication I had when I knocked your lover into the unconscious lump that he is now?" Salin sneered.  
  
"You bastard!" Marguerite yelled and swiped his arm away from her.   
  
Salin retaliated by grabbing both of Marguerite's shoulders and squeezing tightly. Marguerite winced but would not utter a single sound, to show to him a brave front. Salin grinned evily at this display of courage, and without further ado, jerked her over to him and plastered her body against his.  
  
Marguerite tried to struggle away from his close grasp, but he was too strong for her. His face was coming closer and closer and closer to hers. No more space between the two, Salin viciously claimed Marguerite's lips. _*** You're mine now.  
  
_Trying to pull herself away from him, Salin purposely knocked the two off their balances so that they'd land on the floor together, with Marguerite getting the impact of the floor. "I suppose it's too late for the privacy of a tent. The boys will just have to endure this....entertainment...while jealously waiting for.....**_their turn_**," Salin whispered into Marguerite's ear.  
_  
_With the wind knocked out of her by the impact of the floor and Salin's body on top, Marguerite had no strength and could only lay still praying. *** _Someone help me! Please help me!  
  
_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As if hearing Marguerite's silent plea for help, Roxton stirred from his spot on the ground, a good 6 feet away from the crime being committed. Finding the ropes binding his arm, loosened, Roxton quickly started trying to work the ropes off him.   
  
Grunting from the pain that was inflicted upon him when Salin brought down the rifle on his head, Roxton was relieved yet alarmed to realize the men didn't hear him...becuase they were too busy cheering and encouraging their leader from the spots they were rooted to.   
  
Watching Marguerite lay so still with a person other than himself touching her, Roxton felt as if his heart were breaking into two. *** _Marguerite, this is all my fault. I've failed you. Instead of protecting you, I've brought you into greater danger.... I swear on my brother's grave, that I'll get us out of this...  
  
_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Silent tears flowing from her eyes, Marguerite could do nothing but endure the torture.   
  
"Come on boss, you're going too slow!! We want a turn with her too!!!"  
"Yea" they cheered in unison.  
"At least take some of it off of 'er!!!!"  
A greater "Yea" was produced.  
As if needing any more prompting, Salin latched onto Marguerite's shirt and ripped it off with a great tear sounding effect.  
The men watching from their distances were cheering and whooping with joy, appreciating Marguerite's fine curves.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Even with her undergarments acting as the only barrier for her, without her shirt, Marguerite felt more naked and vulnerable.   
  
"P-please stop," she chokingly said.   
  
Salin lifted his head from where he had been devouring Marguerite's neck and upper chest. "What did you say? I don't believe I heard you," he replied with a smirk.  
  
"P-pl-please stop it. Please stop," Marguerite begged with more tears flowing.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, but I'm too far now to stop. If you'd like to participate a little bit more, I'll make it even more pleasurable for you...for **_us_**." With this said, Salin resumed kissing every inch of exposed skin on Marguerite. His hands roaming up and down her undergarments, finally settling on the top of her chest, where he began to explore above the barrier cloth.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Though it seemed as if it took an eternity for Roxton to free himself of his bonds, he quickly scanned around him for some sort of weapon to use. Still on the ground to unattract any of the slave traders from seeing him loose, Roxton slowly moved to place himself behind one of the unsuspecting slave traders that had stood furthest from the group of cheering men. In a quick fashion, Roxton silenced him and dragged him deeper into the woods.   
  
Roxton took both pistols of the man, and silently headed back towards the group.   
_*** I'm coming Marguerite! Just hang on....please hang on for me._  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Giving up her begs to the deaf Salin, Marguerite surrendered. Turning her face to the side, to close off her view of Salin and his men, Marguerite could feel her soul and spirit and body surrender with her. _***There's no hope. No one can save me now.  
  
_Having given enough attention to Marguerite's chest, Salin's hand roamed down Marguerite's skirts. Upon encountering the edge of her skirts, Salin trailed his fingers along her ankles, slowly to her knees.   
  
Marguerite could fill his sweaty calloused fingers climbing up her knees and resting on her thighs, stroking her skin.   
  
As Salin decided to go higher and further.................  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well that's chapter 4! Hope you liked it.   
Will Roxton be too late which results in Salin claiming Marguerite as his, or will Roxton save the day once again?   



	5. Don't Look Back 5

2/12/02  
  
Hi guys, all I can say, is that I'm really sorry for this extremely late update. If you look at the last date of my previous update, it was half a year ago, almost hard to believe. My excuses? Well, besides school, applications, tests, etc, I haven't had the time or the spirit. But now that my life has slowed down a bit, I promise to update as much as I can and as fast as I can. Thanks for all the reviews and e-mails, I know many of you guys have been waiting for this. Hope you like it. All types of reviews welcome.  
  
Rated R  
  
Having given enough attention to Marguerite's chest, Salin's hand roamed down Marguerite's skirts. Upon encountering the edge of her skirts, Salin trailed his fingers along her ankles, slowly to her knees.  
Marguerite could fill his sweaty calloused fingers climbing up her knees and resting on her thighs, stroking her skin.  
As Salin decided to go higher and further.................  
  
.....he looked up at Marguerite's turned face.  
  
"I'm glad to know that you're enjoying this as well," he sarcastically, yet teasingly, said. "I haven't been with anyone for so long, I'll make sure I get the most out of this...," he threateningly left hanging.  
  
Hands momentarily leaving her thighs, Salin slowly, torturously, lowered her skirt.  
  
Ignoring the cheers and shouts of his friends and fellow slave traders, Salin raised himself above Marguerite to give a once over of her slim body. With only her undergarments on, for the shirt was long destroyed and the skirt was pooling at her ankles, Salin knew he was in for a real treat.  
  
His hands slowly stroked her inner thighs, as his mouth devoured her ample breasts. Sucking, licking, and stroking, he could hear her soft whimperings of pain and horror.  
  
Unbeknownst to Marguerite, these soft erotic sounds aroused Salin further. Hardly able to control himself from driving into her at that point, he slowly moved his mouth lower and lower, till he reached the point where his hands were leisurely and unhurriedly stroking.  
  
Kissing her thighs, and gently biting her here and there, he didn't notice that the cheers and whistles had suddenly lessened.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Even with the two pistols that Roxton had taken from the silenced slave trader, he knew that it would not be enough to stop Salin and his group.  
  
***I'm going to have to take them out one at a time. God Marguerite, please hold on for me...  
  
As he approached another slave trader not paying attention to him, he stopped momentarily to glance at Marguerite. The pain on his face was so full of emotion, one could see the internal battles he was fighting against.  
  
For a moment, Roxton almost went past the slave trader to go after Salin. ***I'm going to kill that bastard!! No! I can't! If I do, then we're all doomed...   
  
One by one, Roxton grabbed a slave trader and drug him deep into the woods. Finally, when the last slave trader was left watching Salin and Marguerite on the floor, he suddenly noticed that he was alone.  
  
"Where..." he started, but was silenced with a hit to his head by Roxton's pistol.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
With the last slave trader down, Roxton had no reason to bother with dragging him to the woods. Dropping his pistols, he ran towards Salin, who was in the midst of pulling down his trousers.  
  
"Ahh!!! You damn bastard!!! I'm going to kill you!," he yelled as he physically lunged at Salin, knocking him off Marguerite."  
  
Temporarily shocked by the appearance of Roxton and the disappearance of his men, Salin received some quick blows to his face, but quickly recovered.  
  
Both men, without weapons, could only fight with their fists, legs, and bodies. Punching some right hooks into Salin's face over and over, Roxton could feel no joy at doing these meager harms to Salin, compared to what Salin had done to Marguerite. His hatred for Salin was so overwhelming, he just kept punching and wrestling.  
  
When Roxton seemed to halter for a second, Salin found the perfect opportunity and landed a stunning blow to Roxton's gut.  
  
Roxton, bending down, was then kneed in the face, and promptly fell on the ground. Using it to his advantage though, he swept his legs towards Salin's boots and had Salin down in a similar fashion.  
  
Noticing that his pistols were right behind him, Roxton grabbed the nearest one and slammed it against Salin's forehead, leaving a gashing wound, and quieting Salin's every movements.  
  
Roxton let the pistol drop and laid down panting, chest heaving up and down.  
  
Remembering Marguerite, Roxton rolled onto all fours, and crawled and dragged himself towards her.  
  
Seeing her prone on the ground, Roxton let out a horrified gust of breath.  
  
"Marguerite!" he shouted as he scrambled towards her.  
  
Gently touching her face, he turned her so that he could face her. Eyelids closed, Marguerite was in a dead faint of unconsciousness. When she had become unconscious he did not know, but was relieved that she was breathing.  
  
"Don't worry Marguerite, I'm going to get us back home, away from here," he silently vowed.  
  
One arm beneath her arms, the other beneath her knees, Roxton gently raised Marguerite off the floor and started stumbling back into the woods, not paying attention to the fact that he wasn't covering his tracks. 


	6. Don't Look Back 6

8/13/03   
  
Hi guys! My deepest apologies! The last chapter was written a year and a half ago. I've been really busy this past year! First year of college you know... Haha. Thank you for your patience, your reviews, and your e- mails! I hope you like this chapter. It's very short, but I needed it to get back the feeling of writing again. By the way, I'm having problems italicizing words on fanfiction.net, so if you see *** before dialogue, it's of someone thinking, not saying out loud.   
  
One arm beneath her arms, the other beneath her knees, Roxton gently raised Marguerite off the floor and started stumbling back into the woods, not paying attention to the fact that he wasn't covering his tracks.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Half running half stumbling through the dense jungle, Roxton carried his unconscious love safely and securely in his arms. Out of breath, he decided to pause and take in their surroundings.   
  
*** Damn! Our tracks! I'm going to have to backtrack a bit and cover them. If I don't, they'd gain up on us. But Marguerite still hasn't woken up. I don't want to leave her. But I must!   
  
Gently Roxton lowered Marguerite onto the jungle ground. Brushing the hair that had fallen across her face, Roxton caressed her red cheek, evidence of Salin's abuse. His eyes took on a cold glint as he remembered Salin's body stroking and violating his Marguerite. His fists tightened in rage.   
  
*** If I ever get my hands on that bastard again, I'll make sure my pistol would be the last thing on Earth that he'd ever see alive. First thing's first though, I have to get Marguerite to a safe area while I cover our tracks.   
  
"Marguerite! Wake up!" Roxton gently said, as he stroked her hair. "Come on now, open your lovely eyes for me to see."   
  
Marguerite, still dead to the world, continued to not respond to Roxton's pleas.   
  
*** This won't do. I'll just have to hide her somewhere first, and pray that she doesn't wake up without me there to comfort her.   
  
With that thought in mind, Roxton gently picked up his precious load, and continued walking deeper into the jungle, looking for somewhere safe to put Marguerite.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
After searching for a while, Roxton was able to find a deserted cave hidden behind several overgrown bushes. He settled Marguerite onto the ground, next to a rock in the cave. No weapons, no hat, no pack, Roxton had nothing to leave Marguerite, to show her once she woke that Roxton would be back.   
  
*** I've got it! Roxton thought, as he tore off a thin strip of cloth from his shirt. Lifting Marguerite's hand, he securely tied it onto Marguerite's ring finger.   
  
Chuckling, Roxton said out loud, "I wonder if Marguerite will be pleased or angry with me. The intentions are good, but yet here's another shirt Marguerite will have to mend for me. And we all know how Marguerite hates wasting her precious cloth."   
  
*** When we get back to the tree house, which we will, Roxton thought determinedly, I'll pay the Zanga villagers a visit and see if I can trade some cloth for marguerite. From now on, I'll make sure Marguerite gets everything she desires.even if that includes giving me hell when this is all over. God knows I deserve it for not being there for her.   
  
With that in mind, Roxton gently placed a kiss on her forward, and left the cave to start ridding the jungle ground of his tracks. 


	7. Don't Look back 7

8/15/03  
  
Hi guys, thanks for your kind reviews of my last chapter. I'm hoping to update quite frequently within the next few weeks now that summer school finally over. I still don't know where I'm headed with this fic, or which areas I should or shouldn't cover. I guess we'll see as I write more and more. As always, all types of reviews are welcome! **TheChosenOne3, advice for an upcoming freshman going to college? Study hard, make sure you know what classes you actually need to take for your major (I accidentally took a few classes I didn't need.haha), and have tons of fun socializing with your floor if you live in the dorms! Also get to know your campus, and the city. UCLA gave me lots of opportunities to do that.  
  
**************  
  
Looking around in consternation, he bit back a curse. Creeping into the area of the jungle where he and Marguerite had just left, he had expected to see Salin and his men still lounging around bandaging up their wounded. When he hadn't seen signs of them following their tracks, he thought it was the only possibility.  
  
No guns no form of weapon on hand, Roxton silently crept to the center of the clearing, to the very spot where Marguerite had been held down not one hour ago.  
  
Looking down at their tracks, Roxton thought, "Where the devil have they gone to? They didn't follow our tracks.they veered off North while we veered off East of them. Weren't they supposed to trade us off to the amazons?"  
  
"I guess all that's important is that they're not after us anymore. Getting back to Marguerite should be the main goal at hand."  
  
Turning around, checking his surroundings for any signs of an ambush, Roxton silently left the clearing and went back in the direction of the cave.  
  
***************  
  
"You see that boss? He fell for it! He's thinking we're not after them anymore!"  
  
"Apparently the great hunter, Lord John Roxton, is too eager to go back to his woman. All the better for us to set up our trap." Salin smirked.  
  
***************  
  
Marguerite came to, with a sudden jolt. Inspecting her surroundings, with a dazed look, she wondered how she got to be in this cave. She glanced down at her body, looking at the torn blouse and the cut skirt, she gasped in pain as memories began to drift back to her at a hurtling and painful pace.  
  
With a chocked sob, Marguerite leaned back against the rock. Knees bent towards her chest, she started rocking back and forth, mumbling words incoherently.  
  
"No.no.why me.always again and again.it's always the same...just a body." Marguerite whispered, eyes wild.  
  
Minutes later, she glanced down at her crossed hands on her knees. "What's this?" Marguerite wondered through tears.  
  
"It's from Roxton's shirt! I'd know that pattern anywhere!" Marguerite exclaimed.  
  
Roxton, Marguerite thought. Where's Roxton???  
  
"John?" she called out quietly, then louder, "John!!??"  
  
"John where are you!? John!?" Marguerite yelled.  
  
Where could he be? What's happened to him! Where did he go? What if that.that man got him! He could be hurt! Dying! I've got to find him! Marguerite yelled in her mind.  
  
Leaning against the rock, Marguerite filled with dreadful thoughts of a wounded John bleeding himself to death somewhere out there in the dangerous jungle, slowly supported herself up.  
  
No sooner did she stand up, she heard a sharp sound coming from just outside the cave. She could hear the bushes outside the cave entrance rattling to and fro.  
  
"He's back" Marguerite chocked out.  
  
************  
  
Sorry about another short chapter. I'm going to update soon! No worries! Here's a question to leave off with you guys. Is it Roxton.or can maybe Salin? See you next time! 


End file.
